Naruto Montana or Hannah Uzumaki
by BlueNaruAngel21
Summary: NARUTO is a GIRL. AND HANNAH MONTANA! and whats with her and Shikamaru is Sasuke Jelious
1. PROLOGUE: Oh Snap

I do not own NARUTO

Naruto Montana or Hannah Uzumaki

**PROLOGUE: Oh Snap**

Ok do you want to know a secret? Well here's the biggest one you'll ever hear. I Naruto Uzumaki am a girl and not only that but I'm Hannah Montana. Now this all started when I was born.

(Flashback)

"Everyone protect the village till the hokage comes." Someone yell at the crowed while trying to hold a Giant 9 tailed fox off. Than a toad the same size as the fox came and on his head was the 4th hokage. He made some hand signs and the fox made one last blood curtailing yell till it fell to the ground. Everyone started to cheer loudly at the death of the fox but than heard a loud BOOM!!!

The 4th fell to the ground but with his last breath he said "Boy no jutsu." And the small girl that he was holding changed into a boy.

"Bye my daughter bye Naruto Uzumaki." He then hit the ground dead. The baby crying for she was the container of Kyuubi.

(End Flashback)

That was 12 years ago. Now I'm a ninja and on team 7 which has Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, Kakashi Hatake. Well 3 months ago Shikamaru Nara, my best friend and my crush found out my Hannah secret and that I'm a girl. Hinata Hyuga is the only outer person that knows that being she had to help me with my um girl problems.

Sasuke Prov.

Naruto has been acting so weird every day of the week he's been so tiered you can see the bags under his eyes.

"Yo dope." I yell at him when he starts to head home. I run to catch up to him. He turns around.

"Yah teme."

"Do you want to go to the Hannah Montana concert with us tonight?"

End Prov.

OH SNAP


	2. Secrt gone wild

I do not own NARUTO or Hannah Montana

Naruto Montana or Hannah Uzumaki

**Episode 1 –Secret gone wild**

Recap

"Yo dope." I yell at him when he starts to head home. I run to catch up to him. He turns around.

"Yah teme."

"Do you want to go to the Hannah Montana concert with us tonight?"

OH SNAP

End Recap

"Why are you asking me?"

"Because I have a spare ticket and you're the only other person that I want to go with."

**OK ENTER PANIC MODE**

What do I do? Do I make a shadow clone No Sasuke has the sheringan

Oh I'll ask Shikamaru but what do I say to Sasuke.

"Um No I really can't I'm sorry."

"Dope why not."

"I...Um…Gotta go bye."

I ran for my life.

Shikamaru Prov.

Now I love looking at the sky. It's always calm and relaxing not at all like my life. For I have Naru or better known in girl form as Hakari Sora and in boy as Naruto Uzumaki. Now let's go with a trip down memory lane.

**When they where 6 years old**

I as gust sitting looking at the clouds thinking about the prank the 4 of us pulled on Iruka. Then I saw a young girl come up to me.

"Hey Shika what's up!" she said than she covered her mouth. She was wherein a headband on. But when I looked at her I was lost in her eyes. Those sapphire blue pools. Then it hit me 'only Naruto has those eyes.'

"Who are you?"

"Well I better come clean I'm better known to you as Naruto. But this place as Hakari Sora. My real name is Naru."

"Oh than what's your real dream?"

"Now that I want to be a rock star."

" WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!"

"I want to make everyone happy throw song. So everyone is happy that will make me happy that I did that."

"So do you need any help?" I really did want to help her she really seemed lost on her goal.

Next day at school.

"Hey Shika"

"What Naruto?"

"Come on look at these lyrics I rout."

Song – Who Said

I'm more than just  
You're average girl  
I'd like to turn me up  
And show the world

Aw yeah!

Cause some can talk the talk  
This girl just wants to rock  
I'm individual  
I'm not like anyone

I can be glamorous  
Just like you see in all the magazines  
I can be cool as ice  
Or anything I want to be

Who said, who said I can't be a Ninja  
I say, I say that I know I can  
Who said, who said I won't be Hokage  
I say, I say you ain't seen nothin' yet

Oh yeah. Yeah

Go on and make some noise  
Every girl has a choice  
To lead their own parade  
I do it my way

Ow!

I can be soft and sweet  
Or louder than a battle(battle)  
I can be sophisticated  
Or totally go (totally go)  
out of control

Who said, who said I can't be a Ninja

I say, I say that I know I can

Who said, who said I'm not electrified

I say, I sayThere's no holdin' back

Stayin' right on track  
Cause you control the game  
So let them know your name  
No limitations on imagination  
Imagine thatYeah!

Who said, who said I can't be worldwide  
I say, I say time is on my side  
Who said, who said I can't be ten feet tall  
I say, I say that I can have it all

Who said, who said I can't be a Ninja  
I say, I say that I know I can  
Who said, who said I won't be Hokage  
I say, I say you ain't seen nothin' yet you ain't seen nothing yet

Wowww...

Yeahhhh...!

Who said

Come on

Yeah...

That's right!

**End song**

"Wow" that was I'll I could say it was amazing.

"Come on help me make up a tune."

So I helped her a later we got Hinata in on it. (Because she worked up some courage to ask Naruto out and found us with her in female form.

**When they our 11**

"Ok Naru we have the free concert in one hour so get ready." I said to her.

"Got it Shika." She said to me as she did a hinge into Hannah Montana.

She went on stage and yelled "YO people are you ready to rock. Than the song started.

**"Best Of Both Worlds"**

Oh yeah  
Come on

You get the limo out front  
Hottest styles, every shoe, every color

Yeah, when you're famous it can be kinda fun  
It's really you but no one ever discovers

In some ways you're just like all your friends  
But on stage you're a star

You get the best of both worlds  
Chill it out, take it slow  
Then you rock out the show

You get the best of both worlds  
Mix it all together and you know that it's the best of both worlds

The best of both worlds

You go to movie premiers (is that the 3rd hokage?)  
Hear your songs on the radio  
Livin' 3 lives is a little weird  
But school's cool cause nobody knows

Yeah you get to be a normal ninja  
But big time when you play your guitar

You get the best of both worlds  
Chill it out, take it slow  
Then you rock out the show

You get the best of both worlds  
Mix it all together and you know that it's the best of both  
You know the best of both worlds

Pictures and autographs  
You get your face in all the magazines  
The best part is that you get to be who ever you wanna be  
(Best! Best!) Yeah, the best of both!  
(Best! Best!) You got the best of both!  
(Best! Best!) Come on, the best of both!

Who would of thought that a girl like me  
Would double as a superstar

You get the best of both worlds  
Chill it out, take it slow  
Then you rock out the show

You get the best of both worlds

Mix it all together and you know that it's the best of both worlds

You get the best of both worlds  
Without the shades and the hair  
You can go anywhere

You get the best of both girls  
Mix it all together  
Oh, yeah  
It's so much better 'cause you know you've got the best of both worlds

**End song**

**End flashback**

Well we have a concert tonight and than one in wave next week.

Then I hear someone running and I look up and their Hakari (Naru) is standing.

"What's wrong?" I ask trying to hold down the blush that was coming. He had fallen in love with her over the years.

"What do I do Sasuke asked me to the concert to night and I can't make a shadow clone so what do I do."


End file.
